


Lemonade

by artitech



Series: Extra-rare Rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Cabins, Established Relationship, Hinata is a needy drunk, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i've never heard of a plot, photographer!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artitech/pseuds/artitech
Summary: Hinata will propose. Hewill.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Extra-rare Rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Lemonade

Pink flower petals drifted side-to-side in the pond by Hinata’s cabin. It was summer, and the humidity choked him as he made his daily morning jog around the pond. He paused under the early-morning shade of a pink tree and took a sip of water. At the sound of footsteps crunching on gravel, he turned.

“Suga!” he exclaimed. Suga was dressed casually, with a light shirt and a dark vest. He carried a duffle bag and another smaller bag. “Ah, I’m so gross right now, don’t look at me!”

Suga laughed aloud and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “You’re cute. Lead me the rest of the way?” Hinata nodded, took Suga’s duffle bag, and started to walk back towards the cabin, chattering happily the whole way.

The cabin came into view after a few minutes. It seemed quaint at first glance, but further examination proved it extended far back beyond the road. Hinata wrenched the old door open and stepped in, slipping out of his shoes and into slippers. He set Suga’s duffle down. Suga followed. As he crossed the threshold, he held out the small bag he was holding.

“It isn’t much, but I brought you this. Please accept it,” he said, bowing slightly. Hinata took the bag. Inside with a bottle of sparkling wine and some wrapped pastries.

“Ah, thank you, Suga. You’re welcome into my home,” he responded. Suga took off his shoes and slipped on the remaining pair of slippers.

After a brief tour of the living room and kitchen, Hinata led Suga to where he’d be allowed to sleep. The cabin had two bedrooms, but Hinata had prepared by folding up the wall between them and pushing the beds together. The combined room had two large windows looking out over the pond and several plants lining the windowsills.

“So, what do you think?” Hinata asked, looking bashfully up at Suga through his eyelashes. Suga smiled brightly and confirmed that it was perfect.

“I-I’m going to go bathe, you can make yourself comfortable, okay? I shouldn’t be long.” Hinata dashed out the door, leaving Suga behind him. Suga huffed out a laugh. He went back to the front door, grabbed his bag, and went back to the bedroom to put away his clothes. He then moved his toiletries to the bathroom and put his computer away on a shelf.

Hinata sunk happily into the hot outdoor bath behind his home after folding his clothes and placing them nearby. He wiped the sweat from his skin and sighed aloud. Suga’s arrival had been long awaited: it had been months since they’d seen each other. Hinata was hoping for some things to happen while he was over… let’s just say he had plans. His thoughts faded as the steam filled his lungs.

“GAH! You almost gave me a heart attack!” said Hinata. Suga, who had slipped into the tub behind him, laughed.

“Relax, relax. Get comfortable. I need to bathe too, it’s been a long journey. Why not share?” Suga suggested. Hinata tensed up for a moment, but seemed to agree and leaned back against Suga’s chest.

The couple hadn’t yet gotten very far in their intimacy; Hinata always said that he wanted to save his first time for “something special” (which was rather confusing to most. Why did he say “something” rather than “someone”?) but the closeness of the bath slowly became a problem. After about fifteen minutes, Hinata was bright red, and not because of the heat.

“H-hey Suga, you weren’t trying to start anything by getting in here, right? Right?” asked Hinata. He didn’t dare turn around. 

Suga shook his head and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s chest. “Darling... I know you’re waiting for something, I wouldn’t dare disrespect that. Don’t you worry.” Hinata sighed and let his head fall back on Suga’s shoulder.

“Sorry for doubting you,” he mumbled. Suga smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

~~

Lunch was quick and easy. Hinata cooked some rice while Suga helped to slice up fish and vegetables. They packed up the food and walked down to the pond to eat.

“How’s work been?” Hinata asked. A dragonfly glided over and landed on the toe of his boot.

Suga hummed. He’d been working for months to build up his photography portfolio so he could launch his website. “I’ve mostly been doing weddings. Every couple dreams of a summer wedding, right?” He sighed. “The pay is fantastic, though.” 

Hinata shot him a confused look. “You wouldn’t want a summer wedding?”

Suga shook his head. “I’ve always loved the idea of getting married in autumn. Just imagine: the cool-toned lighting, the colourful leaves falling around you as you say your vows, the lack of bugs…” He bit his bottom lip and glanced at Hinata, and the two descended into laughter.

As their laughter died down, Hinata realised he’d have to hurry up he wanted to fulfill Suga’s dream.

Later in the evening, after dinner, the pair cuddled up under a blanket and cracked open the sparkling wine. Suga poured them each a glass.

It didn’t take much to get Hinata drunk, and the sweet taste of the wine didn’t make it any better. Suga tried his best to get him to sober up, but he refused every offered glass of water. Hinata draped himself across Suga and shrugged off of the blanket.

“Mm… Koushi…” he mewled.

“Hinata, you’re drunk.”

“Koushi, Kou-chan, I’m ready for you,” he said, propping himself up on his hands and knees and leaning close to Suga’s face. His eyes were half lidded, and a pretty blush painted his cheeks.

Suga pushed him back. “No, Shouyou. You’re drunk.” Hinata pouted, but Suga only dropped a kiss on his forehead. “C’mon. I’ll help you get ready for bed and we can sleep, okay?” Hinata nodded but didn’t drop his pout. “Good boy.” Suga kissed the corner of his mouth and he finally smiled.

It took some time, but eventually Suga was able to wrestle the uncooperative Hinata into his pajamas. Hinata had become sleepy in the half hour it took, sleepy and very, very clingy.

“Kou-chan… come tuck me in…”

Suga chuckled and carried Hinata to the bed, tucking him under the covers and climbing in too. Hinata hugged him close and fell asleep almost immediately.

“Goodnight, Shouyou.”

~~

Suga felt that the morning was surprisingly cool, judging by the breeze that seeped through the crack in the window above him. Hinata was no longer clinging to him. In fact, Hinata was no longer in the bed. Suga stood and stepped out into the hall. “Hinata?”

He wandered the house, but there was no sign of his boyfriend. He made his way to the kitchen ad found a note taped to the fridge.

_ Good morning Suga! _

_ I’m heading into town for just a little bit. I have some stuff to pick up (food, cleaning supplies, etc.) _

_ Anyways, I’ll be back soon. Breakfast is in the warmer. Enjoy! _

_ See you soon, love! _

_ -Hinata _

Suga smiled and opened the warming drawer under the oven. Inside was a bowl of miso broth and a basket of rice. He scooped himself a large helping of rice and took his bowls to the front yard, where he sat down on the stairs. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he ate. As he finished his meal, the breeze lulled him into a gentle sleep.

~~

Hinata had a plan, and he was determined to succeed. He was going to propose before the end of that day, and they were going to have the autumn wedding of Suga’s dreams. He and Suga were out and about that day, and he’d picked up the perfect ring while in town. All he had to do was work on building up the courage to propose.

The only problem was that Suga seemed determined to not get proposed to.

Everytime that they were in the perfect spot (the flower garden out back, the pink tree grove by the pond, the tree clearing the woods), Suga would turn around before Hinata could get on one knee. He was starting to get fed up, and it had only been a few hours.

“Goddamnit, Suga,” he whispered after the third failed proposal. Suga turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What was that, Shouyou?” he asked. Hinata flinched.

“Ah, hahah, nothing Suga-chan. Don’t worry about it,” he said with a smile. Suga looked skeptical but didn’t say anything, and Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

They’d made their way back to the cabin and Suga had prepared lemonade for the both of them. He handed both glasses to Hinata and left to use the bathroom.

_ ‘This is my opportunity!’ _ thought Hinata. While Suga was away, Hinata withdrew the ring from his pocket, took a deep breath, and looped it around the straw in Suga’s drink. After a moment more, Suga came back. Hinata shook the entire time it took for Suga to finish drinking. Finally, the man looked down.

“What’s this?” Suga asked.

“Suga… Koushi… I, we’ve been together for quite a while now, and we’ve been so comfortable the last two days,” Hinata paused and took a breath. “And so I wanted to ask you, will you marry me?” Suga had his hands pressed to his mouth and tears were running down his cheeks. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled Hinata up and into a hug.

“Yes, yes yes yes yes! Yes! Oh my god, Shouyou, yes! I will marry you!” Hinata laughed and wiped the tears from Suga’s cheeks with his thumbs, and then pressed forwards and kissed him.

“I love you, I love you so much. It’s going to be just like you wanted, we can do it here in the woods, okay? Okay?”

Suga nodded and pulled Hinata close again. They stayed wrapped up in each until the sun sunk below the horizon.


End file.
